darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Everett
Personality He's a nice kid - a sweet kid, as most would describe him. Though not anti-social, he has somewhat of a rollercoaster approach when it comes to dealing with others on that social level because of his quirkiness. He's a bit of a dreamer, always very inspired all the time by stories around him. He's a hero worshipper – Freud or the local child psychiatrist says it's because he’s trying to fill the voids of his life. Just give him some role models, and he'll be fine (even though his adoptive father gets a little peeved that his job as a policeman isn't enough of a role model). Yet, he has plenty of role models, and he does take from them the good things as much as he can. He tries to follow the letter of the law, but he's got high hopes and high ideals that sometimes need to look another way. As far as achieving those goals of his, he doesn't seem to be on the best track, but he's never willing to give up and is always attempting to find a new path. All he really needs is the motivation (and perhaps a little bit of discipline). Ever since his accident, there's been a more secretive side that he keeps under personal mental lock and key. Without as much courage to face this dark side alone, perhaps, he tells virtually no one about the extensively detailed, yet extremely puzzling and frightful dreams he had while in a coma from a car accident. He also doesn't tell anyone about the not quite so coincidental events that keep him guessing if his stars are somehow maligned – or aligned – to bring him some very odd fortunes indeed. Sheet Attributes :Strength: 2, Dexterity: 2, Stamina: 3 :Charisma: 3, Manipulation: 2, Appearance: 2 :Perception: 3, Intelligence: 3, Wits: 3 Abilities :Talents (7): Athletics 1, Empathy 1, Expression 1, Insight 2, Integrity 1, Resistance 1, Sensitivity 1 :Skills (4): Etiquette 1, Martial Arts 1, Performance 1, Research 1 :Knowledges (11): Academics 1, Culture 2, Computer 2, Enigmas 2, Occult 3, Science 1 Advantages & Backgrounds :Rage: 4, Gnosis: 4, Willpower: 5 :Allies 3, Destiny: 3 Gifts & Rites Gifts :Rank 1: Master of Fire, Perfect Recall, Sense Wyrm Merits & Flaws :Charmed Existence (5 pts), Moon-Bound (2 pts) Advancement Advancement History * Heroic Mortal Chargen base + Freebies Spent :Gnosis +3: -6 :Allies +1: -1 :Merits +7: -7 :Stamina +1: -5 :Resistance +1: -2 Renown :Glory: 0/2 :Honor: 0/0 :Wisdom: 0/1 Expertise & Specialties Expertises :Performance - Guitar/Piano - He's taken lessons in the guitar and piano. Not any Mozart, he could nevertheless play a few popular songs. :Academics - Sci-Fi/Fantasy Fiction - General literary arts with a focus on having read a good deal of sci-fi fantasy fiction with the likes of famous authors already in his repetoire. :Culture - Online Gaming/Anime Otaku - A total online gamer and no small amount of anime otaku (Narutard!), he's all up in those sub-cultures of his generation. :Science - Biology/Chemistry - Trying not to stereotype about Chinese guys and labs, but he does have some affinity towards learning about Biology and Chemistry. :Occult - Though not a formal Expertise, it bears noting. Studying the cult and occult has become a guilty pleasure (and partly due to his dreams of late), and he's now really into the cult/occult scene. Merits & Flaws :Charmed Existence (5 pts) - His father Jiong Repels-the-Darkness-With-Visions-of-Light had received many visions of the fortunes that Wyatt would have. Already, he's survived through more than expected. He escaped the jaws of the Wyrm from childbirth (with help). He somehow survived what should have been a fatal car accident without any lasting damage. There are other small incidents, but they all lead to some peculiarly notable coincidences for Wyatt's short lifespan, and his existence continues to be influenced by some other power. :Moon-Bound (2 pts) - Tied to the moon, Wyatt's only just now beginning to understand why it is he feels so up-and-down beyond the normal hormonal swings of teenage-dom. Little does he know just how much more closely he is actually linked to the moon. Backgrounds :Allies ::Samuel Everett, Crystal Springs Police Detective - A steady father figure for Wyatt. Both he and Hester would do pretty much anything for his adopted son, including bailing the kid out of jail (not that Wyatt would /ever/ risk that). As a police detective, he's set forth fairly strict guidelines for Wyatt ever since the boy was young. His connections lie within the Law and Police divisions of government. ::Hester Everett, Crystal Springs Social Worker/Child Psychologist - Loving adoptive mother and ever so proud that her adopted son calls her "Mom", she has worked with many troubled children and done her best to ensure Wyatt's home life was a happy one. Not too many people really take into account how strong a woman she is for having married a police detective whose work takes a toll. Her connections lie within the government as well though in the Child Services departments. :Destiny ::(Crucial Destiny) - Fate has stepped in to create a peculiar path for Wyatt. He at times receives visions of that destiny or faces moments in which his life undergoes a sort of experience that pushes him further towards that destiny. It's an epic battle that he sees himself engaged in, and it involves much sacrifice in order to save something incredibly important and possibly world-altering (as far as /his/ world goes, not on a planetary sort of level). History :The year was 1993 in the Year of The Rooster. Jiong and Su Lin were members of the Caern of the Iron Bones and its protectorate. And, they were in dire peril. Both knew it would be their fate to stand against the Wyrm’s forces at the mountain gates, but it would be Jiong’s greatest regret, short of leaving his young Garou son at the doorstep of the orphanage, to not have made it back in time to save his wife from the vicious and unforgiving claws of the Wyrm. :Wyatt Everett was born to a Stargazer theurge, Jiong Repels-the-Darkness-With-Visions-of-Light and his Kinfolk wife, Su-Lin. They lived in China, where Wyatt (who was not named Wyatt back then, but Yung-Ming) underwent the Baptism of Fire and was found to be Garou; rather a formality and to end uncertainty, as Jiong had received many visions of his son’s destiny before and after the babe’s birth. His only regret was that he would not live to see his son fulfill it. Jiong endured his wife’s death at the hands of the Wyrm’s forces like any Garou would – terribly. The man made his decision to send his son away to an orphanage, hoping against all odds that perhaps his fate would be better than his father’s. :So it was that young Wyatt would later catch the eyes of a young couple visiting from America, Samuel and Hester Everett. The Everetts were without a child of their blood and would forever be, though it never stopped them from dreaming. They visited the Gin San orphanage on a summer month. There, while Wyatt’s true father and mother were less than a year buried beneath the earth, they decided to adopt Wyatt into their family and fulfill the hole missing in their lives. Once all the papers were drawn, they brought Wyatt back with them to the States, where his new lease on life would truly begin. :To say his life was spoiled wouldn’t be correct, though Wyatt got everything he really truly wanted. Not necessarily at the same time as when he decided he wanted it – that would be spoiling the child – but his adoptive parents were kind, if firm, and fair. The steady hand of Samuel Everett applied to his son as well as his work as an officer of the law and keeper of the peace in the city of Denver. The patient heart of Hester Everett brought a child psychiatrist’s version of understanding to the boy early on when she explained rather easily why it was not a problem that he bore no blood relation to his parents, but that the bond of love was far stronger than that of some fluid in the veins. Why, just look at Superman and the Kents. :He was Superman, destined for greatness. That was how the stories stirred within him. Sci-fi and fantasy novels by those likes of Card, Lackey, Lewis, Pratchett and Tolkien he read through like a whirlwind. It wasn’t that he was shy or antisocial, but Wyatt found the concepts of a greater world in even greater peril to be such a romantic and alluring ideal; it was a concept that most kids his age were already past imagining and moving on into the banal reality of student politick. Rather than battle for his position in the social hierarchy of jocks versus nerds, Wyatt took up his space in the library or the labs and had battles of his own off in imagined worlds. He wrote stories – fanfiction, really – where battle was a side effect of political intrigue, betrayal was unconscionable, death was tragic, and love was the greatest and most enigmatic power in the universe. The role-playing games just made it worse. :Wyatt was not the kind to try and reason out the world. Why? He was much too busy saving it, of course. He stayed at home when he could and played his games or read his books. The invention of the Internet was the best thing in the world, not sliced bread – though that did come close. At school, Wyatt sat with the geeks at the lunch tables, even though he really wasn’t quite on their level academically. Still, Mr. and Mrs. Everett had no intentions of letting their son go without a decent array of opportunities at extracurriculars. They tried the usual platter of sports, collecting player pictures of young Wyatt like cards: Cross Country, Little League, Soccer League, Tennis Club, Swimming School… They managed to settle him briefly on the local martial arts course when he was on his Jackie Chan kick, but there was nothing to be done except to tell him that it would take a few years before he’d learn to wall kick and there would be no real occasion to shoryuken anyone in the jaw. In the end, they had to settle for a less physically strenuous activity, and Wyatt took up plinking away at the strings of a guitar and tapping out songs on the black and ivory keys of a piano. :Still, even that too seemed to fall away once it was noted to Wyatt that the small family would be moving away from Denver for Samuel to take up a position with the force at Crystal Springs. His mother, too, would continue her social worker practice within a new district. Wyatt took the move a little harder than expected. He’d only just begun to settle into a groove at his high school, and as any freshman would have known, it was a crucial time period to get into one’s niche as soon as possible to avoid getting trampled on. :Lest he be stuck without one, Wyatt swallowed his trepidation and dove into the next side quest with alacrity. Rather than make life difficult for his parents and himself by protesting the movie to any great degree, he took it as another step in life’s journey to an ultimate adventure. And as with any adventure, there would be its trials. The latest, none of the Everetts ever saw coming. They were on their way from Denver to Crystal Springs when a drunk driver careened off the other side of the road and in turn, spun and struck their vehicle. The force of the impact send the Everett’s moving van tumbling off the side of the road. The last thing Wyatt would remember seeing and hearing before he passed out would be the muffled sobs and the blood oozing down off his mother’s cut face and Samuel’s black eye. :The doctors patted themselves on the back for the miracle of Wyatt’s recovery. They wouldn’t know of the dreams that visited the boy when he was in his coma. Most often in the dreams, he felt a strange and almost inhuman connection with the earth. He was a wolf running over mountain tundra, seeking and killing his prey on the hunt. He was a creature not of one world but many. But the most prevalent of the dreams was of a red werewolf battling against evil shadow creatures within lush valleys and atop snowy peaks. Wyatt would later write into his online journal, passages like: :It was a dark and stormy night, and the legendary warrior, Red Wolf, stood rock solid on the rocky mountain top surrounded by the evil minions of his arch nemesis, the despicable tyrant cult leader, Black Snake. Not to be confused with Solid Snake. Red Wolf shifted his eyes slowly, studying the cold and unfeeling masked faces of the ninja (that's plural) circling his position, their dark armored clothing rustling like the belly scales of the master they served. He knew he couldn't waste much more time. The monastery was in danger. And more importantly, his love... :Naturally, those writings were kept under Private settings. :Once Wyatt had come out of his coma and started school again, though, the dreams didn’t stop plaguing him. They were so real, at times it was like he was still awake and in class when they’d strike. He was battling again, but this time it was to keep his grades afloat as his moods took him from high to low, from energized to irritable. Though Hester tried to diagnose this as the normal teenage hormone swing, she couldn’t help some of the feelings of wariness she had started to develop towards her own son. And for Wyatt, some things were just not worth mentioning to his parents though, no matter how understanding they might have been. Like, he couldn’t tell them about the dreams of throwing himself into a river of fire while locked in epic battles of life and death against the clutches of evil, right? It wasn’t like he was crazy. Maybe he was just playing too many video games before bedtime. So quietly, he kept the adventures inside and delved into more books and video games. It was a totally logical choice. After all, it wasn’t like he wanted the dreams to stop. They were epic! He would just watch less horror flicks downloaded from the internet. :Wyatt still made the effort to remain as normal as possible even with the lack of sleep and distracting daydreams. Lest his mother think he was getting into some less than savory shenanigans, Wyatt was sure to try his best and be home when expected, or to call ahead when he was not. It was at this point in time that, unknown to Wyatt or his family, the stirrings of Destiny would come to knock at Wyatt’s door. The legend of his journey had only just begun. Miscellaneous *Cub name was Needs-A-Phoenix-Down, given to him by Nicholas. *Rite of Passage consisted of a ceremony from Nick which was interrupted by Chimera and Wyatt was sent into The Dreaming, shown a vision of the Triat as well as his Destiny. It was Epic. (Luna ran it. She is Awesome.) *"The Key to Immortality is first living a life worth remembering." – Bruce Lee *Logs: Livejournal Category:Character Archive